My life as a stray
by bolt fan 21
Summary: After being reunited with an old friend, Mittens tell her life story to Bolt's kids.
1. Chapter 1

My Life as a Stray. By Bolt fan 21.

Mittens point of view.

It was a seemingly normal day at the Fletcher household. I was babysitting Bolt's kids in the backyard, when I was approached by a vaguely familiar cat. "Mittens, is that you?" The cat asked. The cat was brown, with an orange spot on his side that looked like a T-Rex head. He also wore an eye patch over one eye. "Rex? Is that you?" I asked. "Mittens it is you! How are you?" Rex asked me. "I'm great. I see you still have your eye patch." I replied.

"Aunt Mittens, who's this?" Napoleon asked me. "Aunt Mittens? Is this pup related to you?" Rex asked me. "No Rex, he's just a friend of mine's kid." I told him. "Oh, hi there little guy, I'm Rex. You know all those adventurers on TV? Well I'm the real deal." "Really?" Napoleon asked. "Yeah. Who did you think taught your aunt Mittens everything she knows?" Rex asked Napoleon. "Her parents?" Napoleon asked. "Cute kid Mittens, what's his name?" Rex asked. "Oh, Rex this is Napoleon. Napoleon this is Rex." I told him. "Napoleon? That's an adventurer's name if I've ever heard one!" Rex told him. "So Rex, how did you get that eye patch?" Napoleon asked Rex. "Well, I'll tell you." Rex said.

Rex's point of view.

"I was a kitten, and this monster of a hawk swooped down and tried to carry me off. The hawk was cross eyed, so he aimed too high, meaning he got me right in the eye. I quickly grabbed a leaf and made an eye patch, and after I did it the hawk caught me in those huge talons! I didn't give up though, I pried his talons apart, and escaped! One of the talons fell off, so I made it into a knife!" I told Napoleon.

Mittens point of view.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Napoleon squealed. "So Mittens, how did you meet Rex anyways?" Napoleon asked me. "I'll tell you how we met, but let's start from before I was a stray." I told Napoleon. "Okay." Napoleon replied.

Author's note: Finally! We'll get to see how Mittens became a stray. I want to welcome all of my new readers, and welcome back any returning fans. This is my ninth story. I've been on here since Jully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Once Upon a Time in New York City.**

Mittens point of view.

It all started five years ago in the New York City Pet Shop. I was just a kitten at the time. I was also the runt of the litter, which made getting adopted harder.

Author's note: This is the first song in the story, so enjoy!

Song:Once Upon a Time in New York City, from Oliver and Company.

(The tittle "Mittens" appears on the screen.)

Now it's always once upon a time, in New York City. (The interior of the New York City Pet Shop is shown.)

It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true! (A glass show case with a sign that says "Kittens: $20.00. Runt: $5.00.)

But beginnings are contagious there! (Mittens and 6 other kittens are shown in the display case.)

They're always setting stages there! (Mittens is shoved out of the way by one of her older siblings.)

They're always turning pages there for you. (Some kids approach the display case.)

Ain't it great the way it all begins, in New York City? (A girl chooses one of the kittens.)

Right away you're making time, and making friends! (A boy chooses another one of Mittens siblings.)

No one cares where you were yesterday. (A young girl asks her mom if she can have a kitten, and takes a kitten.)

If they pick you out you're on your way! (Another kitten is chosen out of the group.)

To a once upon a time that never ends! (Mittens tries to get the kids to notice her.)

So, Mittens , don't be shy! (Another one of the kittens is chosen.)

Get out there, and go and try! (Mittens does the "dog face" to get the kids attention.)

Believing that you're the guy! They're dying to see (The kids ignore Mittens.)

'Cause a dream's no crime! (Two more kittens are chosen.)

Not once upon a time! (Mittens is the only kitten left.)

Once upon a time in New York City. (Mittens looks at everyone who enters the pet shop hopefully.)

If it's always once upon a time, in New York City. (The pet shop closes.)

Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone? (Mittens is scared because she's alone.)

How could anyone stay starry eyed, When it's raining cats and dogs outside? (Mittens jumps after hearing thunder!)

And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"? (A dog in a cage behind Mittens teases her for being scared.)

So, Mittens, don't be scared. (Mittens ducks under a blanket to hide from the thunder.)

Though yesterday no one cared! (Mittens wonders why she hasn't been adopted yet.)

They're getting your place prepared! Where you want to be. (Mittens hopes she'll be adopted soon.)

Keep your dream alive! Dreaming is still how the strong survive. (Mittens jumps again when she hears thunder.)

Once upon a time in New York City. (Mittens settles down, and goes to sleep.)

Keep your dream alive! Dreaming is still how the strong survive! (Mittens dreams about getting adopted.)

Once upon a time in New York City! (The sun rises on a new day.)

Keep your dream alive! Dreaming is still how the strong survive. (The pet shop opens for the day.)

Once upon a time in New York City. (Mittens stirs in her sleep as people enter the pet shop.)

And it's always once upon a time,In New York City! (Mittens wakes up to find a little girl peering in at her.)

Mittens point of view.

The next morning, I awoke to find a little girl watching. "Daddy I want this one!" The little girl said. "Are you sure, it says here she is the runt?" The girl's father said. "Yes! I want this one!" The girl said. So they paid for me, and took me home. "So Emily, what are you going to name her?" Emily's father asked. "Socks!" Emily replied. "Okay, Socks it is!" Emily's father said.

Author's note: Aw! Poor Mittens had a rough start. I must say, I didn't expect you guys to figure out who I modeled Rex after so quickly. He was indeed modeled after Buck from Ice Age 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When you're double crossed, it's like you've lost your kitten hood.

Mittens' point of view.

Everything went well for a while, until the family dog decided to get rid of me! The dog was a Chihuahua Dachshund mix named jack, or as I called him "Mad Jack". Mad Jack was nuttier than a can of mixed nuts. He wanted nothing more than to get rid of me. I admit that I occasionally broke a rule or two, but what cat doesn't?

Anyways, Mad Jack took advantage of this, and destroyed the sofa. Of course, I got blamed for what that stupid dog did. My owner's mom turned red with rage, and took me back to the pet shop! "You have to believe me! It was the dog! I was framed!" I screamed! "Have fun in prison cat!" Mad Jack said, giving me an evil smile.

So they threw me in that same glass display case, with another cat. The other cat was a fat orange tabby kitten. "So what are you in for kid?" The cat asked. "I was framed by a psycho dog!" I said. "Really? I'm in here because my human had allergies?" The cat said. "That is a shame! Anyways, my name's Socks. What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Sparky." Sparky said. "Nice to meet you Sparky. I still can't believe I'm stuck here again!" I told Sparky. "What do you mean again?" Sparky asked me. "I was left here with my siblings as a kitten." I told Sparky. "That's tough!" Sparky replied. "Yeah, (yawns) what's a human good for anyways?" I asked Sparky.

Song: Humans from the Animainiacs short Rita and Runt

Sparky: They pet you when they're sad

Mittens: They smack you when you're bad

Sparky: When you're hungry they definitely feed you.

Mittens: Yeah, on vacation they leave you with hardly any food. Ring a bell, dude?

(Sparky sighs.)

Mittens: Exactly my point.

Mittens: Humans ain't what they seem to be!They don't mean that much to me. No. not much at all.

Mittens: When you're little and tiny,They pet your cute hiney! (Mittens remembers coming home from the pet shop.)

Mittens: But then when you grow,It's a simple no-show! (Mittens remembers Emily losing interest in her.)

Mittens: It's "shoo shoo off this",And "don't you dare scratch on that!" (Mittens remembers getting kicked off the couch.)

Mittens: If they call you at all,It's always "dumb cat!" (Mittens remembers Emily's mom yelling at her,before taking her back to the pet shop.)

Mittens: Humans ain't what they seem to be!They don't mean that much to me. No, not much at all.

Mittens: But when it's all dark and quiet, I try hard to fight it! (Mittens starts to cry.)

(Mittens stops crying.) Mittens: But I dream of home,Then I won't have to roam. (Mittens pictures her dream home.)

Mittens: Someone to feed me and put me to bed,And scratch me just so on top of my head. (Mittens dreams about being pampered.)

(Mittens head hits the hard floor.) Mittens: But I ain't gonna love 'em!Not gonna answer that call!

Mittens: Cause humans don't mean that much to me!No, not much at all.

"Socks, look! Here comes a family who wants a kitten!" Sparky told me. "They're going to choose you Sparky! They never pick me." I told Sparky. "i want the one with the White feet!" The little girl said. "Thank you kid!" I thought. So the kid brought me home and named me Mittens. I thought I had found the family that would last forever, but I was wrong.

Author's note: I know it's been a few days, but I've been sick and haven't felt like updating. I want to thank all of y reviewers, you guys are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Abandoned.

Mittens' point of view.

I had finally found the home I had always wanted! Unfortunately, two years later, some complications arose. Apparently, my owner's mom got a new job, and they had to move. Did they take me with them? The answer was a big fat no! They left in the middle of the night and left me de-clawed, and alone. I didn't understand why they had left me behind. Anyways, I went to look for some food. I went to some place called "Taco Bell". I was surprised to find a dashing young cat singing for a crowd of screaming female cats.

This cat was none other than Rex, back when he had both eyes. "Hold it! I thought he lost his left eye when he was a kitten?" Napoleon said, snapping us back to the present. "Well technically-." Rex started. "Technically, he lied because the truth is less exciting." I finished. "How did you lose that eye then Rex?" Napoleon asked Rex. "He tripped and hit his eye on a piece broken glass." I told Napoleon. "What about the hawk's talon?" Napoleon asked Rex. "It's a shark tooth I found on the beach." Rex told him.

"Any who, let's get back to the story." I told them. I have to admit, I thought Rex was pretty cute, plus he was an amazing singer. Our eyes met from across the crowd, and we both felt a connection immediately. "This one goes out to the cute black and white cat in the back. Come on up kid!" Rex told me, and someone shined a flash light on me. "I can't really thanks though." I said nervously. It was too late, the screaming fans were pushing me towards the stage. "Okay this is an easy one, Max is over there holding up the words to the song." Rex told me. "I can't sing." I told Rex. "Sure you can, come on up here." Rex told me.

Song: Way Back Into love from Music and Lyrics.

"I've been living with a shadow over head. I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed. I've been lonely for so long. Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on!" I sang nervously.

"I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,just in case I ever need them again someday. I've been setting aside time,to clear a little space in the corners of my mind." Rex sang. "Wow, he's good!" I thought.

"All I want to do is find a way back into love! I can't make it through without a way back into love ohhh!" We sang together.

"I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine! I've been searching but I just don't see the signs! I know that its out there!There's got to be an owner for me somewhere!" I sang a little more confidently.

"I've been looking for someone to shed some light. Not just somebody to get me to give me shelter for the night! I could use some direction, and I'm open to your suggestions." Rex sang.

"All I want to do is find a way back into love. I can't make it through without a way back into love! and If I open my heart again,I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!" We sang together.

"There are moments when I don't know if it's real, or if anybody feels the way I feel!  
I need inspiration, not just another negotiation." I sang with a lot of heart.

"All I want to do is find a way back into love. I can't make it through without a way back into love! and If I open my heart to you,I'm hoping you'll show me what to do! and if you help me to start again,you know that I'll be there for you in the end!" We finished.

Later, Rex and I talked over dinner. "You were amazing kid! So, what's your name?" Rex asked me. "I'm Mittens. Your name must me Rex, considering that's what those other girl fans were chanting." I told him. "You are correct. The name's Rex Fetcher. Have you ever heard of the cat band Cat Nip?" Rex asked me. "Of course I have! They had that ridiculous hair and those weird outfits, and oh your one of them!" I said, feeling embarrassed. "Those outfits actually used to be cool." Rex told me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." I told Rex. "It's okay. My partner Charlie was the better known one anyways." Rex told me. "Really? I thought you were better than Charlie." I told him. "Sadly yes. After Cat Nip broke up in 2005, I pretty much disappeared off the face of the Earth." Rex told me.

"That stinks. It's getting late, do you know of anywhere I can spend the night?" I asked Rex. "Yes, I actually have a friend that would love to have you stay at her house." Rex told me. So Rex took me to his friend's house. His friend was a Calico cat named Anne. "Hi Anne, I was wondering if you would mind doing a favor for me?" Rex asked Anne. "Anything for you sweetie. What do you need?" Anne asked Rex.

"I have a friend that was just abandoned today, and she needs a place to stay." Rex replied. "Sure, I would love for her to stay here!" Anne told him. "Mittens this is Anne. Anne, this is my friend Mittens." Rex said. "Well hello there Mittens, I'm so glad you'll be staying with me for a few days." Anne said. "Thanks for letting me come Anne." I replied. So Anne took me inside her huge cat tower thing. "So Anne, are you Rex's girlfriend?" I asked Anne. "Rex? No. You see, his mother abandoned him when he was a kitten and I adopted him." Anne said. So, I went to bed, and dreamed of finding a new home.

Author's note: Aw, kitty love! I'm sorry this has turned into a musical, but I just keep thinking of more and more songs. Oh yeah, HAPPY 2010! Thanks for reviewing, and I'll try not to have a song every chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A brand new life outside the door.

Mittens' point of view.

The next morning, Rex picked me up to teach me about being a stray. "Okay Mittens, lesson number one: who you can and can not get food from." Rex told me. Suddenly, he brought out a bunch of presentation boards. Something told me this wasn't the first time he had done this.

"Okay, begging at restaurants is a bad idea. Trust me, it's a bad idea." Rex told me. "Little kids are an excellent source of food, because the can't say no to a cute kitty." Rex told me. "Actually, some restaurants will give you food." Rex told me. "Okay, anything else?" I asked Rex. "No, that's all for today. Come on, I'll show you around." Rex told me.

"Okay, this is the home of the Bailey family. I have dinner here on Tuesdays. The mom makes awesome tortellini!" Rex told me. "Next up we have the Keaton household, I eat dinner here on Mondays. They have salmon patties and macaroni and cheese once a week." Rex told me. "Next we have the Smith family, I have dinner here on Saturdays and Thursdays. They have Clam chowder on Thursdays, and hot dogs on Saturdays. "Lastly, we have the O'Hara family house hold, I have dinner here on Fridays. They make the best tacos on the planet!" Rex told me. "What about Wednesdays and Sundays?" I asked Rex. "Wednesdays, I do a show at Taco bell, and Sundays I do shows at Pizza Hut. "So today we eat at the Smith's house?" I asked Rex. "You are correct Mittens." Rex told me. "Come on I have more places to show you." Rex told me. "Okay Rex." I replied.

Author's note: Yes there is going to be a song now. The song is "Feels Like home", from Brother Bear 2.

Funny how it turns out**,That everything can change**. (Mittens thinks about the fact that she's only been a stray for a day.)

What I feel right now,**Is not the same as yesterday. (Mittens accepts the fact that she may be a stray forever.) **

There's more than I imagined,Deep inside my heart. (Rex realizes that he might be falling for Mittens.)

Emotions that I never knew,And this is just the start. (Rex smiles as he watches Mittens beg for food.)

So many things I've been missing, **Not watching, But That was all in the past! (Mittens runs through the snow in Central Park.) **

**Now I realize,There's so much more to learn. I'm ready for the world! (Rex teaches Mittens more thing about being a stray.)**

**Not scared of letting go. (Rex takes Mittens back to Anne's house for the night.)**

**Now I realize, There's so much more to feel, And my heart knows it's real! (Mittens and Rex share a kiss on Valentines day.)**

**The part of me so long forgotten,is calling,and this feels like home, home, home, feels just like home! (Mittens finds a place of her own.)**

**Learning how to smile again, Free to show my heart. (Rex makes Mittens laugh.)**

**Knowing I can face the things, that used to seem too hard. (Mittens gets over being abandoned.)**

**I look inside your eyes and see, A different part of me. (Rex preforms with Mittens cheering him on.)**

**Of what I didn't know, I wanna remind for everything I need. (Mittens gets Rex ready for a show.)**

So many things I've been missing, **Not watching, But That was all in the past! (Rex tells Mittens to forget her past.)**

**  
Now I realize,There's so much more to learn. I'm ready for the world! (Rex takes Mittens out for a fancy dinner.)**

**Not scared of letting go. (Rex walks Mittens home.)**

**Now I realize, There's so much more to feel, And my heart knows it's real! (Mittens realizes that she has a crush on Rex.)**

**The part of me so long forgotten,is calling,and this feels like home, home, home, feels just like home! (Mittens thanks Rex for all he's done for her.)**

**Right from the start, been friends forever. (Rex and Mittens celebrate the anniversary of the day they met.)**

**Somehow were meant to be together! (Rex sings a new song about Mittens at a concert.)**

**I feel like you've shown me how to find my way home. Find my way home! (Mittens and Rex look at the stars.)**

**Now I realize,There's so much more to learn. I'm ready for the world! (Mittens and Rex go to the beach, and look for shark teeth.)**

**Not scared of letting go. (Rex has to go out of town for a concert.)**

**Now I realize, There's so much more to feel, And my heart knows it's real! (Mittens realizes she's been a stray for a whole year.)**

**The part of me so long forgotten,is calling,and this feels like home, home, home, feels just like home! (Mittens celebrates being at her house for a year.)**

**This feels like home,home, home! Feels just like home! (Mittens and Rex watch fireworks.)**

**Author's note: How cute! I want to thank all of my reviewers I've had so far. I would have this up earlier, but I went to see Sherlock Holmes tonight. It was BE-AWESOME!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Family of me.

Mittens' point of view.

I couldn't believe it, I was actually in love! Yet I still wondered if Rex felt the same way about me. Rex also at this point had his eye patch. It was during a beautiful sunset on a Wednesday night, and Rex had another show. "This one goes out to my partner Mittens. It's a little song I like to call Dance with me tonight." Rex said.

Author's: There will be 2 songs in this chapter. The first one is Dance With Me Tonight, from the movie Music and Lyrics.

It's been so long, Since I've known right from wrong. (Rex flashes back to when he was a kitten.)

Got no home , sometimes I just sit down and sob! (Mittens remembers becoming a stray.)

Wondering if anything will go right.

Or will you dance with me tonight? (Rex looks at Mittens.)

When the sun departs,I feel a hole down in my heart. (The sun disappears over the horizon.)

Put on some shoes,Come down here and listen to the blues. (Mittens dances along with the song.)

Wondering if anything will go right. (Rex sees Mittens dancing and smiles.)

Or will you dance with me tonight? (Rex looks at Mittens.)

I'm looking at you, you're looking at me! (Mittens remembers the kiss her and Rex shared on Valentine's day.)

We're the only two off the dance floor. Do you see what I see ? (The rest of the crowd joins Mittens and dances.)

Two broken lives, working in harmony. (Mittens realizes both her and Rex were abandoned by their families.)

Might make for a decent time. So get up and dance with me! (Mittens joins Rex on stage.)

I know that it seems that the grass will grow. Better on the other side of the barb wire fence. (Mittens thinks about how her and Rex met.)

But that other side is not in sight.

So I'm fine with what I have now, if you'll dance with me tonight! (Rex shows everyone his eye patch.)

What's the point of life, if risk is just a board game? (Mittens remembers Rex getting the eye patch.)

You roll the dice, but you're just hoping that the rules change! (Mittens remembers wanting a family.)

What's the point if you can't bring yourself to say,the things you wanna say like  
dance with me tonight? (Rex thinks about their relationship.)

Mittens' point of view.

"You were great tonight Rex!" I told him. "I don't know Mittens. My manager says it's time to quit." Rex told me. "You can't quit Rex! Your songs are great." I told him. "Mittens face it, less and less people are showing up at my concerts!" Rex told me. "Well we just need to find some where that doesn't know you." I told him. "Mittens don't you get it? I'm finished! Washed up! Everyone's bored with Rex Fetcher! What they said about you was right!" Rex yelled. "What? Who are you talking about?" I asked, almost in tears.

"Your siblings Mittens! I thought about what they said about you so I could tell you that what they said about you wasn't true! When in fact, they have you spot on! A helpless little runt who is persistent and refuses to give up. She also believes that every thing's always bright and wonderful. When it turns that that everything doesn't work out that way. She can't accept, and move on!" Rex screamed at me. "I can't believe you said that!" I cried. So I left Rex alone to have his little pitty party.

Author's note: Here's song number two! It's one that you guys might possibly recognize. It's Family of Me from Over the Hedge. Enjoy.

How great I am! (Mittens walks home from Rex's house.)

Gotta tell myself, yeah I'm the cat! (Mittens realizes she may be better off without Rex.)

Looks grim right now. (Mittens regrets her fight with Rex.)

Pretty soon we'll be laughing about it! (Mittens hopes that her and Rex make up soon.)

Ooh, and it's alright! Yeah it is, I swear you'll see. (Mittens assures herself that everything will be okay.)

It's not really. ("Oh who am I kidding? Everything is not fine!" Mittens thought.)

Yeah it's alright, because I've always got my family of me! (Mittens decides to become a loner.)

It's not a first. (Mittens knows this isn't the first time she's been left alone.)

Might be the last! (A group of mean dogs approach Mittens.)

Yeah I'm sure I must have been through worse. (The dogs attack Mittens.)

Ooh, it's alright. (Mittens crawls home.)

Got a paddle and a creek. (A car speeds through a puddle, drenching Mittens.)

Yeah and it's alright! Because I've always got my family of me. (Mittens arrives home, and cleans her wounds from the dog attack.)

Author's note: Poor Mittens is alone again! I want to welcome a new fan of mine. Their user name is BobcatGoalieSW1. I wanted to welcome you to the family. I wish you luck for when you start writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Way Back Into Love.

Mittens' point of view.

The next day, I still felt really down. I wound up having a surprise visit from an acquaintance. "Hi Mittens, can I come in?" Rex's manager Travis asked. "Sure, come on in." I told him. "Rex would have come, but he was worried you would try to kill him if he came." Travis told me. "That's ridiculous. I mean the fight was bad, but that's ridiculous!" I told him. "Well Rex can be a bit eccentric. Trust me, he once wrote a song about the relationship between a dog and a cat called "Puppy and Kitty Love." Travis told me. "Well that's not a bad idea I mean the tittle isn't really good, but it could work." I told him.

"Anyways, I came to talk to you about what happened. Rex said he didn't mean to blow you off like that. He was just upset because I sprang the idea of retiring on him with out warning, and he was flustered. He didn't mean to hurt you Mittens, he's truly sorry." Travis told me. "Thanks, but I don't know how I can look at him after what he said." I told him. "Mittens, Rex said tonight will be his last concert if you don't come." Travis told me. "I don't know Travis, it's just, I thought I had finally found love. If Rex is as sad as you say he is, I'll go!" I told him. "Thank you Mittens! That will mean so much to him." Travis told me. "You're welcome Travis. I'll be there tonight." I told him.

Rex's point of view.

Meanwhile, I had gone to talk to Anne. "Rex sweetie, come on in!" Anne told me. "How's Mittens Rex? I haven't seen her in a while?" Anne asked, and I froze dead in my tracks. Anne always hit the nail on the head when it came to my problems. "That's kinda what I wanted to talk about. Mittens and I had a fight, and she may never speak to me again." I told Anne. "That's terrible Rex! What happened?" Anne asked me. "I had a bad day and kinda blew her off." I told her. "Rex sweetie, I'm so sorry." Anne told me. "Anyways Anne, what should I do?" I asked her. "You should write a song apologizing to her." Anne said. "I don't know Anne. I'm not good at writing songs." I told her. "I could help you Rex." Anne suggested. "You don't have to do that Anne. It's okay really." I told Anne. "I want to help you Rex. I want to help get you two back together." Anne told me. "Okay you can help. One question though, how fast can you write?" I asked Anne, and she shrugged.

Anyways, we went to my place to work on the song. "I think it should be about how your life has changed since you met her." Anne suggested. "That's a great idea Anne, Thanks." I told her. Just then, Travis walked in. "Hey Travis, how did it go?" I asked.

"She's still heart broken Rex. What on Earth did you say to her?" Travis asked me.

"I told her that her siblings were right when they said she was hopeless." I told him. "Rex, what you two had was special. You need to talk to her at the concert tonight." Travis told me. "Oh so she is coming?" I asked. "It was a tough negotiation, but yes, she is coming." Travis said. "How is the music going Rex?" Anne asked. I had forgotten I was supposed to be coming up with the melody of the song. "It's still a work in progress." I told her.

"What exactly is going on Rex?" Travis asked me. "Anne and I are writing a song about my relationship with Mittens." I replied. "That's a good idea. Mind if I help?" Travis asked me. "Not at all Travis. Anne, what do we have so far?" I asked Anne. "It's never been easy for me, to find words to go along with a melody. But this time there's actually something on my mind. So please forgive these few brief awkward lines." Anne said. "That's very good Anne, nice job." I told her. So, I worked on the melody on my toy piano, while Anne and Travis worked on the lyrics. The three of us managed to finish the song minutes before the concert, and hoped Mittens would like it. "Okay Anne, I need you to pick Mittens up for the concert. If she has changed her mind, do what ever it takes to get her to the concert." I told her. "Okay Rex." Anne replied. "Travis, I need you to go to the concert and stall the crowd until we get there." I told him. "Okay Rex, I will." Travis told me.

Mittens' point of view.

I admit that I was having second thoughts on going to the concert, but I never expected Anne to show up at my house to take me to the concert. "Hi Mittens, I came to take you to the concert." Anne said. "I don't know if I'm still going Anne." I told her. "You have to go Mittens, Rex will be broken hearted if you don't." Anne told me. "I just don't know how I can look at him after what he said." I told her. "Mittens, Rex is truly sorry. He never meant to hurt you." Anne told me. "Okay I'll go, but I'm not talking to him." I told Anne. "You won't have to Mittens, I promise." Anne told me. So we left for the concert.

Travis' point of view.

Meanwhile, I was stalling the crowd of angry fans. "Okay, I have a joke for you guys. Why was six afraid of seven? Because seven eight nine! (Travis laughs.) You get it? Seven ate nine?" I said, and the crowd groaned. This called for desperate measures, I was going to have to sing. "Christmas, Christmas time is near! Where oh where are you Rex? I know, you know ,that I'm stalling, it's true! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Whoopty doo! Whoopty doo! Hope your day is pleasant, open up you present! Just for you! Just for you! Okay that was every song I know, sorry people." I told them.

Rex's point of view.

I was stuck trying to find something to wear. "Okay blue bow tie, or red bow tie? That is the question." I muttered. "I'll wear the blue one, it sets the mood better than the red one." I thought. So I left my house as fast as possible to get to the concert. I realized there was no way I could make it there in time. Then I spotted a Golden Retriever. "Excuse me miss. I'm famous and I need a lift to my concert." I told the dog. "Oh my goodness, you're Rex Fetcher! I am a huge fan of yours! I saw Cat Nip in central park in 2004. you were amazing! I'm Scully, your biggest fan." Scully told me. "It's nice to meet you Scully. Can you give me a lift to Mcdonalds?" I asked her. "If I can go to your concert." she told me. "Deal. Luckily, Mittens, Anne, Scully, and I made it to the concert in time. 'Thanks Scully." I said heading for the stage. "No problem!" Scully told me.

So I got on stage to preform. Luckily, Travis brought my piano to the concert for me. "I want to thank you guys for coming. I want to thank my friend Anne for coming. I also want to thank my friend Scully for giving me a lift. Now, I want to play a new song for you guys. It's called Don't Write Me Off Just Yet. It was written by me, my agent Travis, and my friend Anne. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Song: Don't Write Me off, Just Yet. From Music and Lyrics.

It's never been easy for me, to find words to go along with a melody. (Mittens starts to leave.)

But this time there's actually something on my mind. (Mittens stops walking, and turns to face Rex.)

So please forgive these few brief, awkward lines. (Rex continues playing the piano.)

Since I met you, my whole life has changed. (Rex remembers meeting meeting Mittens.)

It's not just my house you've rearranged. (Mittens stands and listens to Rex singing.)

I was living in the past, but some how you've brought me back. (Rex remembers what his life was like with out Mittens.)

And I haven't felt like this, since before Cat Nip split up! (Mittens smiles.)

Even though I know, based on my track record, I might not seem like the safest bet. (Rex thinks of all the times he's tried and failed to write a song.)

All I'm asking you, is don't write me off! Just yet. (Anne and Travis nod in approval.)

For years I've been telling myself the same old story. (Mittens walks towards the stage.)

That I'm happy to live off my so called "former glories". (Rex thinks about how every thing good he's done has been in the past.)

But you've given me a reason, to take another chance! (Rex thinks about how well every thing's gone since he met Mittens.)

Now I need you, despite the fact that you eat all my food! (Mittens giggles.)

Even though I know. I've already blown more chances, than anyone should ever get! (Rex regrets yelling at Mittens.)

All I'm asking you, is don't write me off, just yet. (Rex looks to see if Mittens is still there.)

Don't write me off, just yet. (Rex finishes the song.)

Mittens' point of view.

I couldn't believe it! Rex had written a song about me! So I went to talk to him after the concert. "Well look what the cat dragged in." Rex said jokingly. "Rex, that song!" I said. "I know it's rough. You can change it if you want to." He told me. "No, that song was wonderful!" I told Rex. "Don't thank me. Thank Anne and Travis, they wrote it." Rex told me. "Thank you both!" I told them. "You're welcome sweetie." Anne said. "Look Mittens, I'm so sorry about what I said. I wasn't thinking." Rex told me. "Apology accepted." I told him, and the two of us embraced.

Author's note: This chapter is the result of for long hours of writing! I went shopping today, I got two new books, and Music and Lyrics on DVD. I wanted your guys' opinion on something. I thought about doing a Romantic Comedy story about Mittens and Rex called "A Twist Of Fate." It would be a different version of how they met. It will be a musical. Also, I want suggestions for the end credits song for this story. (Nothing really obscure please.) There are more chapters coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Love found again.

Mittens' point of view.

Everything was right again! Rex and I were back together. Rex had even more shows booked, and we became a team! I did concerts with him, and every one loved me. The bad news was, food was getting harder to find. Even with concerts at fast food places, we were struggling to find food. "Mittens, we're going to have to do something about this food problem. We might have to move if we don't." Rex told me. "I'll figure some thing out I promise." I told him.

So I went to look for a solution to our problems. My answer came in the form of a scrawny little pigeon named Joey. He came out of no where and hid behind me. "Please hide me, I'm being chased by a mad man." Joey told me. "Okay I will, don't worry." I told him. So we faced his attacker, which was a mad looking cat named Charlie. "Come on out pigeon you can't hide forever!" He growled. "Who do you think you are? Chasing a defenseless pigeon! You disgust me!" I told him. "I am a stray just like you. Except, I'm more famous than you. Yeah I know who you are. Your Rex Fetcher's pitiful excuse for a partner. I know because, I was his partner in Cat Nip, Charlie Spencer. Where did he find you? The animal shelter?" He asked, I was starting to hate him myself.

"Listen just because you ruined Rex's life. It doesn't mean you have to ruin mine too! He will never forgive you for the pain you've caused him!" I told Charlie. "You're pitiful kid! Rex has brainwashed you to believe I'm a terrible person!" Charlie told me. With that, Charlie left. "Thank you mam! How can I ever repay you?" Joey asked me. I realized I had struck gold. "Okay, I'll tell you what. If you bring me food a couple times a week, I'll give you protection." I told him. "Deal! Can you help my friends too?" He asked. "Sure. By the way, I'm Mittens." I told him. "I'm Joey. It was a pleasure doing business with you Mittens." Joey said. "Likewise Joey." I replied.

So I went back to Rex's house to tell him the good news. "Rex! I solved all of our problems." I told him. "Did you now?" Rex asked me. "Yeah, I give pigeons protection, and they give me food." I told Rex. "That sounds like a good plan." "You'll never guess who I ran into today. Your ex-partner Charlie from Cat Nip." I told Rex."I can't believe you actually talked to him! I must be even more of a joke to him now!" Rex said. "Excuse me for asking, but why did Cat Nip break up anyways?" I asked. "Well, Charlie got a new manager, who convinced him that he was the real star of Cat Nip. He took the rest of the band, and the last few songs we wrote together. Leaving me without a future. A few weeks later, Travis showed up, got me back on my feet, and I was a star once more." Rex said. "How did you deal with being rejected?" I asked him. "I wrote songs about being rejected." Rex told me. "Are you still preforming tonight?" I asked Rex. "Well of course. I just don't know what to sing." Rex told me.

"How about When I Grow up to be a cat?" I asked. "Okay that works. Thank you Mittens." Rex told me. "You're welcome Rex." I told him.

Author's note: I admit that I'm running out of songs. This next one is When I grow up, by The Beach Boys.

When I grow up to be a cat! (the camera shows Rex on stage singing for a crowd.)

Will I dig the same things that turn me on as a kitten? (Rex flashes back to when he was a kitten.)

Will I look back and say that I wish I hadn't done what I did? (Rex regrets yelling at Mittens.)

Will I still joke around ,and still dig those sounds? (Rex realizes how much he's changed in the past year.)

When I grow up to be a cat!

Will I look for the same things in a mate that I dig in a girl? (Rex remembers falling in love with mittens.)

Will I settle down fast or will I first wanna travel the world? (Rex thinks about how he started dating after Cat Nip broke up.)

Well I'm young and free but how will it be? (Rex realizes he's not as young as he used to be.)

When I grow up to be a cat!

Ooooooo Ooooooo Ooooooo! (The crowd dances to the song.)

Will my kittens be proud or think their old man is really a square? (Rex imagines smaller versions of himself and Mittens crawling all over him.)

When they're out having fun yeah, will I still have my share? (Rex imagines having his kittens at the concert.)

Will I love my mate for the rest of my life? (Rex imagines him and Mittens growing old together.)

When I grow up to be a cat.

What will I be? When I grow up to be a cat! (Rex remembers wanting to be a superhero when he was a kitten.)

Author's note: Aw how sweet. Charlie's pretty evil huh? The last two chapters will be up in the next couple days. I will be gone this week end. So I won't be updating.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I thought I lost you!

Mittens' point of view.

Time passed, and we found ourselves wondering what was going to happen to us next. ""Mittens, I have good news! I got a job offer! We're moving to Las Angeles!" Rex told me. "I can't Rex. I have a commitment with the pigeons." I told him. "We can find some one to take over for you. Don't you understand? This is our big chance!" Rex told me. "I know, and I'm happy for you, but my home is here in New York. I was born here, and I'll most likely die here." I told him. "Mittens, I accept you decision to stay. Are you sure you'll be able to make it out here alone?" Rex asked me. "I'll be fine! I've the best teacher on earth!" I told him. "Thanks Mittens. Will you sing a duet with me at my last concert here?" Rex asked me. "Of course I will Rex."

Author's note: This next song is from the Australian movie Napoleon, and it's really sweet. It really captures the feelings between Rex and Mittens. So enjoy.

I have my pigeons to protect. Based on the song I have My Hills To Climb from the movie Napoleon.

Rex's point of view.

"I have to preform, you have to protect the pigeons. I have the stage, you have the streets." I sang.

"Up in the cat tower is where I lie around." Mittens sang.

"I need to feel my paws on the stage." I sang.

"Maybe our paths will meet someday." I sang.

"Maybe some where, some time." Mittens finished.

"I have my fans waiting." I sang.

"And I have my pigeons to protect." Mittens finished.

"Maybe our paths will meet someday." I sang.

"Maybe some where, some time." I sang.

"But I have my fans waiting." I sang.

"And you have your pigeons to protect." I sang.

"I have my pigeons to protect." Mittens finished.

Mittens' point of view.

Everyone really loved our new song. A week later I had to say a painful goodbye to Rex and Travis. "Are you sure you can't come Mittens?" Travis asked me. "I'm sure Travis. This is where I belong." I told Travis. "If you change your mind, there's always a spot for you in LA." Rex told me. "Thanks Rex. You two better get going, Rex has his fans waiting." I told them. "Yes, and you have your pigeons to protect." Rex replied.

So they left for LA, leaving me to do my job. A year later, I had already been hardened by living on the street. I admit that I occasionally played the big bad cat character with the pigeons. Then one day, a white dog came and took me prisoner so I would help him find his owner. That dog was Napoleon's dad Bolt.

"Well that's the story Napoleon." I told Napoleon. "I can't believe you were once a famous singer Rex." Napoleon giggled. "I guess Rex isn't such a big bad cat, huh Napoleon?" I joked. "Okay it was an act to impress you Mittens." Rex told me. "Consider me impressed." I said, kissing Rex. "Ewww get a room people!" Napoleon shrieked. "So Rex, how did you find me?" I asked Rex. "Actually, Travis saw you here one day, and told me." Rex said.

"Speaking of which, why didn't Travis come with you?" I asked Rex. "Who said he didn't?" Rex asked, and Travis stepped out of the bushes. "Travis! It's so good to see you!" I said, throwing my arms around Travis. "It's good to see you too Mittens. How have you been kid?" He asked. "I've been good. Thanks for bringing Rex back to me!" I told Travis. "You're welcome Mittens." Travis replied.

Epilogue.

Rex and Travis were adopted by Penny's friend Max.

Rex still preforms, but only on the week ends.

Cat Nip had a reunion concert a month later. During the concert, Charlie injured himself crowd surfing.

Author's note: What a great ending!. I have two questions, one: Does anyone know what happened to the author Bolt The Superdog? I saw that their stories were gone, and I got worried. Second: I want to know what every one's favorite song from this story was. End credits will be up tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

My life as a stray end credits. Song: Friends Like Us. Movie: Annabelle's Wish.

Spring is on the hillside, and the sky's an easy blue. (Rex and Mittens play outside on a warm spring day.)

It's the perfect time for all those things that we both love to do! (Rex and Mittens play with Napoleon.)

Like taking walks, and having talks. Or staring at the stars. (Mittens and Rex watch the stars.)

While slowly we discover, what we want, and who we are. (Mittens remembers meeting Rex.)

Seasons come and seasons go. (Mittens and Rex sleep by the fire place.)

And the world keeps rolling round. (Napoleon plays with a ball that's shaped like the Earth.)

You've got me and I've got you, and that's the sweetest thing we've found. (Rex and Mittens do a show for Bolt's family.)

It takes a little time to find a heart you really trust. (Mittens remembers all Rex has done for her.)

It will take you two for ever, and make you friends like us! (Rex and Mittens make their owners even better friends.

Summer is a day dream, drifting through the trees. (Mittens and Rex go for a walk in the park.)

What ever we can dream of, is some thing we can be. (Mittens falls asleep on Rex's shoulder.)

Watching early evening fall, and counting fire flies. (Rex and Mittens chase fire flies.)

A harvest moon above us, as crickets sing their lullabies. (Rex walks Mittens home for the night.)

Seasons come, and seasons go! (Rex and Mittens celebrate Christmas together.)

And the world keeps rolling round. (Rex climbs onto a record player and accidentally turns it on, and gets spun around.)

You've got me and I've got you, and that's the sweetest thing we've found. (Rex and Mittens do their first concert since Rex moved to LA.)

It takes a little time to find a heart you really trust. (Rex bonds with his new owner.)

It will take you two for ever, and make you friends like us! (Penny and Max become a couple.)

Autumn comes, and Winter's close behind! (Rex and Mittens play in the fallen leaves.)

A friend is some one you can turn to, when the sun won't shine! (Mittens and Rex are stuck inside on a rainy day.)

Cast:

Flash back Mittens: Bolt Fan 21.

Rex: Hugh Grant.

Seasons come, and seasons go!

Mad Jack: Crispin Glover (Back to the future, Open Season 2.)

Charlie: Christopher Lloyd (Back to the future.)

And the world keeps rolling round.

Travis: Tom Hanks (Do I even need to say who Tom Hanks is?)

Anne: Traylor Howard (Monk)

Sparky: Jason Gray-Stanford (Monk.)

Mittens' first owner, second owner, and first owner's mom: Bolt Fan 21.

Scully: Gillian Anderson (X Files.)

You've got me and I've got you, and that's the sweetest thing we've found.

Napoleon: Nathan Kress (I Carly.)

Joey: David Duchovny (X Files.)

Mittens: Susie Essman

It takes a little time to find a heart you really trust.

Songs:

Once Upon a Time in New York City, from Oliver and Company.

Humans from the Animainiacs short Rita and Runt.

Way Back Into love from Music and Lyrics.

Feels Like home", from Brother Bear 2.

Dance With Me Tonight, from the movie Music and Lyrics.

Family of Me from Over the Hedge.

Don't Write Me off, Just Yet. From Music and Lyrics.

When I grow up, by The Beach Boys. Re-written as When I Grow up to be a cat.

Song: Friends Like Us. Movie: Annabelle's Wish.

It will take you two for ever, and make you friends like us!

A Twist of Fate trailer.

When you think of the biggest band of the 2000s you think of Cat Nip!

I wasn't going to fall in love, but then I took a bite out of love!

Rex: Did you ever hear of the band Cat Nip?

Mittens: Of course, every one has. The had that ridiculous hair, and those ridiculous clothes! And, oh my goodness you're one of them.

Rex Fetcher has one last shot shot at fame.

2000s has beens guy: The show is called Battle of The 2000s has beens.

Rex: Technically Cat Nip broke up in 2005 so I'm a 2005 has been.

All he needs.

Travis: Carly Gates, bigger than The Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana.

Is a hit.

Rex: I can't possibly write a hit song by Friday.

Rex: Give it up! I'm an evil little dog.

Crazy lyricist: No.

Mittens: But with some training, I might just change.

Rex: I wanted to talk to you about maybe, writing some lyrics.

Mittens: I'm just here to feed the fish.

Rex: That one is dead.

Mittens: I met that guy from that band you used to like, he asked me to come see he perform tonight.

Donna: Larry I'm going out!

Rex: Girls tell me, are the clothes too ridiculous?

(Fan girls cheer.)

Mittens: I'll do it.

Rex: It doesn't have to be perfect just spit it out!

Mittens: (To Carly.) I wanted to talk to you- (Rex shoves a cookie in Mittens' mouth.)

Rex: About the fact that unfortunately, we'll have to leave early to finish the last verse of the song.

Mittens: A melody is like love.

Rex: I so get that!

Mittens: But then as you get to know the person, that's the lyrics. Their story, who they are under neath.

Travis: How's my hit song witter.

Rex: (To Travis over the phone.) I kissed Mittens.

Travis: (Yells) You kissed Mittens?!

Rex: I have to go, I think she's up.

Rex and Mittens: All I wanna do-

Rex and Carly: Is find love again!

Hugh Grant.

Rex: The best time I've had in the last three years was sitting at that piano with you.

And Bolt Fan 21.

Mittens: that's incredibly sensitive. Especially from a guy that wears such strange clothes.

Rex: They force all the blood to my heart.

A Twist of Fate.

Rex: I've been living in a mime field with out love! Mime is not right!

Mittens: That's mine! Why would you be a field of mimes?

Rex: I can tell you, that it would not be the first time.

Coming January 12 only on Fan Fiction. Net.

Author's note: Rex and mimes? Wow! I want to thank all of my readers. I would like to start with one of my best friends who doesn't have an account on here. I was having a hard time with a chapter, and I asked her to read this story and tell me what she thought. I also want to thank the awesome JimmyRocket. He's been around since Bolt 2: Homeward Bound. I want to thank you for telling me to slow down a bit. I needed that, because I'm a fast paced person. I'm glad you liked the epilogue. I ended it that way because I wasn't sure how to end it. I want to thank Bolt The Superdog for reading, I hope you come back on here soon. I also want to thank Anan1995 for reviewing. I'm sorry this turned into a musical, but I'm glad you liked it any ways. Lastly I want to thank my one time reviewer 8 Miles That Way. Good luck on your Bolt fan fiction awards. I also just wanted to say, the evil little dog song on the preview was written at one AM last night. So the quality of the song is up for debate.


End file.
